


You'll be in my heart

by MrSkull



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新版。2014年再創作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       他在市立圖書館第三次見到他。  
       那個穿著黑灰相間粗尼西服的男人，低著微卷的略長棕髮將精神全副埋在書本中，那是Erik對他的第一印象。然後是湛藍的眼睛隔著度數不淺的眼鏡投向Erik的友善目光，當那次因為讀者太多而Erik不得不坐到他對面的位置來的時候。  
       向對方報以微笑的同時Erik看到了對方面前攤開的那本厚度十足的書，畫著各種奇奇怪怪的插畫，後來Erik才知道那是一本關於細胞的書籍。  
       而這次，Erik清楚記得是第三次見到面前的人。這對於生性並不好奇的Erik而言是一件不常見的事情。在圖書館裏總有各式各樣的人看著各自感興趣的書籍，面無表情地埋首細讀。Erik也不知道究竟對方有什麼特別的地方如此吸引他的注意，或者是因為對方年輕的面龐與老式西服的格格不入，又或者是他又抬起的那雙眼睛。那有著深海一般顏色的雙眸正回應著Erik的視線，眼角因為微笑而顯出了細細幾道紋，惹得Erik不自覺地選在了對方斜對面的位置坐下，急忙回應對方善意的笑容。  
       幸虧這不是個適合開口交談的地方，Erik想。他根本沒想好要寒暄點什麼內容，說說天氣還是講講人流。還好對方迅速地將注意力投回了書上，Erik便移開了停在別人髮旋上的視線，靜靜地翻開了手中的書。  
       對方稍稍抬起的頭，偷偷瞄了眼Erik手裏的書脊。  
       幾分鐘過後，Erik的閱讀還是停留在原先翻開的位置上沒有進展。他原以為閱讀是最能夠讓人靜下心來趕走煩惱的，可惜他低估了煩惱的困擾度。Erik滿腦子還是工作的事情，還有合夥人Raven Xavier把他趕出辦公樓強迫他放假的時候那不容分說的強硬姿態。他被強制放了一週假期，並且被沒收了工作用的手提電腦，——這些對於Raven來說只是友好建議階段，要是非得動用強迫手段，她可以做得更多。  
       這就是Erik會連續三天無所事事地出現在圖書館看一本毫不實用的書籍的緣故。沒有電腦，家裡的網絡和電話都被Raven用非常手段斷掉了（老天，她究竟是怎樣做到的。），除了閱讀，Erik還真想不出來有什麼能讓自己的時間充實起來。  
       而斜對面的這個人，Erik在思緒中回過神來，自從注意他以來仿佛一直都呆在圖書館裏。他要麼是個正在艱辛趕著論文的學生，要麼……就在趕手上的作業。Erik為自己毫無突破的想像力無奈地撫了下額頭，眉頭又皺得更深了些許。他已經對自己的察言觀色能力感到絕望，不祈求能從對方的衣著首飾上看出別人的身份。反正他也不是私家偵探，最重要的是——雜誌社裏面外事有Emma Frost、內事有Raven，他作為合夥人中唯一的一名男性，意外地只需要保證稿件質量就好了。  
       所以，現在Erik憑著自己的認知猜測對方興許是個博士生之類的，這的歸結於他的幾件顏色不同但老派依舊的外套。他每次都坐在不同的位置，卻又離原先坐過的位置很近，Erik不知道這意味著什麼。  
       還有他笑著跟自己打招呼的時候直率而友好的眼神。Raven是這麼說的，‘當人變得越複雜，眼神就越顯得複雜’。所以對方大概是個沒經過社會洗禮的人——一直呆在學校相對單純的環境——所以笑的時候眼睛總是那麼藍。  
       Erik覺得這次推斷不會有錯，滿意地點了點頭。  
  
       那個穿得略GQ的男人今天又出現在圖書館裏。  
       Charles抬頭給了對方一個微笑，鼓勵他坐到自己對面。男人跟只坐到了斜對面的位置，一邊拉開木椅坐下一邊向Charles回以笑容，然後翻開手上的書。他還是拿著昨天看的那本書，Charles之前偷偷記下了書名，查到那是德語版的《君主論》。一個穿著燙得一絲不苟的白色修身襯衫和微收口鐵灰色西褲的男人連續三天在工作時間到圖書館來看西學名著，這種格格不入讓Charles產生了莫大的興趣。  
       他一定不是什麼西學研究員，畢竟沒有什麼研究人員會像他這樣時尚，還有那包裹在襯衫下的窄腰一看就不是長時間坐著從事書面工作的人所能擁有的。  
       這麼一想，Charles又禁不住抬頭看了他一眼，正好與對方目光相接。男人露出了一個稍顯尷尬的笑容，想要立刻低下頭但在動作的一半停了下來，再勾起嘴角向Charles展示兩排白牙。Charles急忙也擠出笑容來回應，他想開口説點什麼，對方卻在極短的時間內把頭低了下去。  
       沒想到在這樣的外表下是如此不擅交流的人。Charles自顧自地笑了笑，將注意力拉回書上。


	2. Chapter 2

       接近午飯時分，越來越多人動身離開閱讀室。Charles被背後的人起身碰到椅背，才如夢初醒地移開視線。他又不知不覺中盯著斜對面的男人看了好久，而對方竟然對此毫不察覺，一直專注地讀著那本晦澀的書。Charles小幅度地張了張手臂，扭了扭僵硬的脖頸，抬起手確認時間。  
       “你好，”Charles輕聲招呼，打斷了對方的全神貫注，終於獲得男人的注意，“能麻煩你告訴我時間嗎”他向對方展露出歉意的笑容，並用手指了指腕錶，“我的手錶停了。”  
       “喔，現在是11點38分。”男人用比想像中更溫柔的嗓音回應，詞末還帶著點耐人尋味的尾音。  
       “謝謝。我想，我的午飯時間到了。”Charles嘗試延長交談內容，希望能從對方口裏聽到更多的句子。  
       “是的，的確。”對方向Charles點頭致意，突然欲言又止地抿了抿唇，看著Charles。  
       這讓Charles起身離開的動作停了下來。對方隨即站了起來，一股淡淡香煙的味道向Charles飄去，不知道是否香水的中調。  
       “我已經在樓下的餐廳出了三天午餐，”男人有點猶豫，“你瞧，我對這邊完全不熟，如果可以的話……”Charles笑看著對方灰綠色的眼睛，鼓勵他繼續說下去，“如果可以，還希望你能推薦一個午餐的好去處。”  
       “如果你不介意跟我一起吃頓午飯，我的朋友。”Charles的回答讓對方再次露出咧嘴秀牙的笑容。  
       “Erik。”Erik伸出了右手致謝，Charles愉快地伸手握住。  
       “你好Erik，我是Charles。”  
  
       Charles用比平日稍快的腳步領著Erik前進，他打算帶Erik到距圖書館十分鐘腳程的小餐館去。餐館的主廚是Charles剛搬來亞特蘭大的時候無意中認識的一位中年男性，餐館裏只有他的夫人負責招待客人，所以每天能接納的客人並不多。  
       “我有一個口味挑剔的妹妹，”Charles向Erik解釋道，“每次她到亞特蘭大來看我的時候都特別喜歡來這裡就餐， Joseph的手藝真的很好。”  
       “這讓我變得更期待了。”Erik走在Charles半步後，在Charles回頭時報以微笑。Charles想稱讚Erik咧開嘴露出起碼10顆牙齒的笑容，這樣的笑臉看著就讓人非常愉快。但他又怕這種讚美對於初識的人而言過於親密，只好作罷。  
       餐廳就在眼前，兩張露天餐桌已經被兩撮大學生占掉。Erik發現自己會因為沒有位置而與Charles分道揚鑣感到莫名惋惜。  
       “我常坐的位置在那邊。”Charles指了指店內靠窗背向大街的桌子，那邊還沒人占座。  
       他們走過露天桌的時候，幾個正在吃飯的學生停了下來跟Charles打招呼，這讓Erik感到意外。他猜想長時間泡在圖書館研究的人大概都是性格比較內向不擅交往的類型，沒想到Charles的朋友會如此多。  
       “他們都是我的學生，”Charles領著Erik來到預留的位置坐下，“那邊戴眼鏡的男孩是我的助教。”  
       “學生？”  
       “是的，我在大學裏教書。”  
       Chales看著Erik的表情，忍不住笑了出來，“你該不會以為我也是學生吧？”  
       “抱歉。”  
       “不，Erik，我該感謝你的讚美。”Chales等Erik坐下之後，遞給對方豎在桌上的餐牌，“Joseph做的烤三文治可好吃了，”Charles拿起菜單打開推向Erik，“還有限量奶酪蛋糕，每次我都要吃兩份。”  
       Erik在Charles的推薦下點了招牌三文治，薯泥肉丸配沙律，還有奶酪蛋糕。那之後的話題就圍繞著三文治的口感和肉丸的勁道展開。Erik對食物的評價意外細緻，讓Charles升起了更深的好奇。  
       “不會正好是廚師吧？”  
       “不，不。”Erik因為Charles睜大雙眼的疑問而輕笑了起來，“只是，對這方面也有點興趣罷了。”  
       “很會做飯？”  
       “已經好久沒有下廚了，能在外面找到不同口味的新餐館是我的樂趣。”  
       “這點跟Raven有點像呢，”Charles談到自己的親人，笑得特別柔軟，“我是説，我的妹妹Raven。”  
       “Raven……這個名字，不算很普遍對吧。”  
       “據我所知，不。”  
       Erik無措地伸手搔了搔發尾，感慨這個世界實在小得可憐，“那麼，你不會正好是Mr. Xavier吧？”  
       “哈哈哈哈……”Charles揚起了爽朗的笑聲，對自己遇上如此巧合的狀況嘖嘖稱奇，“正是，Charles Xavier。”  
       Charles放下叉子，把手伸向Erik。  
       “Erik Lehnsherr，Raven的合夥人。”Erik深深地握住了他的手。


	3. Chapter 3

       “真是難以置信，Charles！”Raven在電話裏面喊著，快把Charles的右耳嚷壞了。  
       “是的是的，Raven。你已經強調好多回了。”  
       “就算Erik的擅長社交是裝出來的，你也不可能會完全記不得他——我是說，你們還在酒會裏打過招呼！”  
       “是的Raven，因為當時我正在為申請終身教授的事情頭痛著。”Charles耐性地聽著妹妹的抱怨，就如以往每一天做的那樣。  
       “那天你是全場唯一一個苦著臉來酒會的人，噢不對，還有那個假裝沒有人群過敏症的Erik。”  
       “所以我們都沒注意到對方也是很正常的事情，親愛的。他在雜誌上那些跟主廚的友好合照究竟浪費了多少底片？”  
       “這個倒沒有多難倒他，Erik只是不擅長跟人談任何與菜肴無關的事情。”  
       Charles點點頭，終於明白他們午飯的時候顯得有談不完的話只是因為Erik對自己職業的良好素養而已。  
       “那麼，還有什麼有趣的事情？”Raven敢肯定，談資肯定不止這些。  
       “噢，今天的奶酪蛋糕賣得特別快，我們點的時候只剩一塊了。”説著Charles便笑了起來，想起那個愉快的細節。  
       “然後？”  
       “Erik把蛋糕讓了給我，但那是我推薦他嘗的，所以我只分了1/3吃。”  
       “那真不像你。”  
       “但是我很快就把那幾口吃完了，他後來又分了我一半。”  
       Raven無奈地歎了口氣，大概想到了那種情況下哥哥和Erik各自的表情。  
       “親愛的Charles，Erik是個食評家，你真的不用勉強自己不把他的蛋糕搶走。”  
       “我真的很難相信一身GQ的人是你們雜誌社的那個食評家。”  
       “更正，他是很多雜誌的‘那個食評家’，Erik給不少雜誌寫稿的。”  
       “因為光靠你們開的雜誌社養不活他？”  
       “是的，”Raven順著Charles的玩笑鬧了起來，“因為他花太多錢買GQ了。”  
  
       掛掉電話後，Charles穿上外套準備出門午餐。一大早的那堂課讓他從清晨開始心情就變得很差，因為缺覺而引起的煩躁最終通過Raven的電話得到了緩解。  
       現在，Charles正持著愉悅的心情往Joseph的餐廳走去，他還在猜想是否能看到Erik的身影。果不其然，那個GQ男食評家Erik Lehnsherr就坐在露天桌邊，半邊身體曬著太陽。  
       “不覺得曬嗎，我的朋友。”Charles拉開木椅在Erik對面坐下。  
       秋天已經來了，早上的風還是相當冷，但到了中午太陽高掛的時候，像Erik這樣一件長襯衫就夠了。  
       “不，你應該多曬曬。”Erik眯著眼回應，樣子慵懶得有點像吃飽了在太陽底下午睡的貓。他的目光沿著Charles的老式毛衣兜了一圈，回到深棕色微打著卷的髮梢上。Charles的捲髮正逆著光散發著毛絨絨的柔軟氣息，加上款式老土的毛衣讓他看起來像只陪伴了小孩十幾年顯得熟悉又老舊的大布偶。  
       Charles因為Erik的注視而笑了起來，眼中那抹藍在太陽底下就像夏天波光粼粼的南太平洋。  
       這種溫暖安全又清涼的感覺讓Erik不由一怔。  
       “如果戶外有個可以攤開幾本書都不會被吹亂頁碼，還能上網又安靜的地方，我是不介意把事情搬到戶外做。”Charles拉開Erik對面的椅子坐下。  
       “然後你就可以丟掉身上那件60年代毛衣了。” Erik低頭輕笑，拿起咖啡嘬了一口。  
       “抱歉，這件起碼得80年代的。”Charles悠然反駁，Raven伶牙俐齒的一面顯然是這兄妹共有的遺傳。  
       “Raven應該在這方面多幫幫你。”然後她空閒的時候就沒那麼煩人了，Erik想。  
       “真不敢相信關於這點你跟Raven的意見驚人一致。”  
       “所以才能做合夥人麼。”  
       Erik，這個把墨鏡擺在手邊的書上、翹著腿靠在椅背上伸展著腰的男人，今天又與昨天變得很不一樣。仿佛在知道了Charles是Raven的哥哥之後，之前面對陌生人的羞澀尷尬完全一掃而空。Charles想起了Raven對他的形容，人群過敏，在難以察覺的地方其實非常自持地驕傲著，如果不這麼熱愛食物一定是個反社會人。但他面前的這個人，今天的Erik，比昨日顯得更健談、風趣，甚至能稱得上迷人。  
       “順説，我相信今天有足夠的奶酪蛋糕了。”  
       噢，這該死的迷人。


	4. Chapter 4

       奶酪蛋糕不是Charles唯一喜歡的甜品。當Erik告訴Charles如果做出簡單美味的檸檬汽水——這是某次餐評的時候一位女廚師教會Erik的一種與市面上販賣的任何機制檸檬汽水口味都不一樣的做法——Charles嘴裏已經開始分泌更多的唾液，仿佛檸檬的清香開始在口腔裏擴散一般，他使勁咽了咽，將輕微的失禮咽了回去。  
       “我知道那位廚師曾經呆過的餐廳還在供應這種檸檬汽水，那家店離這裡並沒有太遠。”Erik露出的笑容讓Charles聯想到‘小紅帽’的故事。  
       為了一頓晚飯跑到一個火車站以外的地方，Charles終於理解了Erik作為食評家的執著。當他隨著Erik的腳步進入這間老店時，Charles的眼睛瞬間亮了起來。店裏的氣氛可謂是完全屬於Charles的品味，顏色深沉的木質地板看起來有一定年代，但由於保養良好的緣故踩上去的感覺仍舊很好。侍者帶他們來到的雅座是呈圓形的包廂形沙發，座椅使用暗紅色皮包裹，配著厚實且花紋講究的木桌。Charles的目光順著侍者倒水的動作，將注意力拉了回來。侍者提著的水壺使用花紋繁複的玻璃瓶，就像一些講究的茶館使用的花草茶壺。他拿起水杯喝了口，淡淡的檸檬香氣和酸澀隨著氣泡在口鼻腔散開。  
       Charles十分滿意地點了點頭，這讓Erik安心地笑了起來。  
       接著是美味的食物，Erik選的搭配得宜的白葡萄酒。Erik居然主動地談到工作和生活，他喜歡的書，甚至是咖啡的品牌。這讓Charles非常意外，並且對參考Raven的意見給Erik下過的評價有所改寫。  
       Charles也在Erik的引導下也開始談自己的事情。關於他為什麼會帶著蘇格蘭口音，而Raven則是典型的美國口音——她還沒出生的時候他們舉家從那邊搬到了美國的事情。還有Charles看的那些帶著十分深奧晦澀字眼的字典一般厚的書籍，那是他的專業書，以及關於生物遺傳學為什麼如此讓Charles感興趣。  
       一開展專業的話題，Charles就變得更滔滔不絕。Erik只是笑著耐心聽他排山倒海地講解對方不一定能聽懂的內容，一邊在他說得口乾舌燥的時候滿上葡萄酒。  
       第二瓶酒是什麼時候喝光的，Charles完全沒有注意過。  
  
       待他們終於離開餐廳的時候，返程車票上那趟車早就已經離開了目的地。  
       不過Erik那件質地上乘的外套現在就搭在自己肩上，Erik結實的肩背現在就支撐著自己的重量。就算趕不上火車，現在的狀況也讓Charles感到滿意。路燈下兩個重疊的影子顯得有點蹣跚，Erik扶著Charles的腰繼續前進。這個地段要攔到出租車好像有點難，路上零星有等車的路人已經有點煩躁。Erik決定移動到大路上再等車，可是Charles的步伐越來越跟不上，並且壓下來的重量也越來越明顯。  
       “我們在這裡等吧。”Erik幾乎要把Charles整個抱住才能保證對方不會滑座到地上。  
       喝醉的人身上有股不自然的溫熱，在這種已經冷下來的夜晚顯得格外撓人。Erik拉了拉披在Charles身上過大的外套，制止自己的手往溫暖鑽去的本能。  
       “好熱。”Charles呼吸中滿滿葡萄酒的味道，在Erik還沒來得及反應的時候就拉住他一隻手掌往臉頰上貼。  
       然後Charles從鼻腔滑出了低低的一聲歎喟，讓Erik反射性用力吞咽了一下。Charles借著體重又往Erik壓過去點，讓對方將自己幾乎抱個滿懷。  
       接著他才在Erik的懷抱中慢吞吞地開口，“今天的邀請，著實榮幸。”  
       “謝謝。”Erik對Charles的措辭感到一陣好笑，不過他只是挪了挪姿勢，避開Charles正正面對自己的擁抱。他不確定自己是否應該接受Charles醉酒後的黏人。  
        Charles笑得很輕，紅潤的臉頰因為笑而微微隆起，在昏黃的路燈下看起來像個小孩子。不，Erik在腦裏否認了小孩子的比喻。Charles輕嘟起的雙唇帶著酒醉的酡紅，糅合了體香的酒氣近距離充斥著Erik的嗅覺。Erik開始懷疑餐館的酒是否不那麼醇，才讓腦子塞滿了意亂情迷。  
       Erik沿著Charles的臉頰舒展指尖撫上耳朵，掃過他柔軟捲曲的髮鬢，接著輕輕搔刮著耳廓，讓他又發出了一聲低歎。  
       “Erik……”Charles幾乎整個人趴在Erik的胸膛上，感覺自己的雙腿越來越無法自主站立。他伸手扶住Erik腰側，最後索性收緊手臂將對方圈住。他感覺到扶住自己背後的手劃過背脊停在後腰，然後Erik的手掌終於放過了自己的耳朵移到腦後，指尖糾纏著自己的頭髮。  
       Erik摟緊了Charles的腰，鼻尖往他的鼻尖湊了過去。  
       “Erik……”  
       “現在要説拒絕的話，有點太遲。”Erik扯了扯唇角，用下唇掃過他的嘴角。  
       Charles緩緩閉上眼，打開了雙唇。然後一股濕熱從容地侵入進來。


End file.
